The Mexicasian Republic
|slots =2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} 3DS fans is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 54 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of 3DS fans work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within 3DS fans to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. 3DS fans allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. 3DS fans believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. 3DS fans will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The history of 3DS fans has not been that long. I started as a weak nation but as time has passed my nation has become more powerful then ever before. I had some hard times but it is all over now. I am still here on cybernations all because of Hispanic Peak. I Will Not Bow Fall Now the dark begins to rise Save your breath, it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind Now's your chance to run for cover I don't wanna change the world I just wanna leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up Take the path that leads to nowhere All is lost again But I'm not giving in I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away Fall Watch the end through dying eyes Now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to Heaven All is lost again But I'm not giving in I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate I will shut the world away I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive; paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate I will shut the world away Wars 3DS fans is currently has no wars right now. President Zachary Bowers Zachary Bowers is the first and current president of 3DS Fans. He is in the Mexican Liberal Party. He is currently living in Mexico City. He has a son named Theodore Bowers who is currently the head of the government.His wife Britney Bowers is living in Mexico City with Zachary Bowers. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57525/cybernations/images/5/55/3DS.jpg Conflict with an NPO member well me and a guy from NPO had some problems in the past. That guys name is RHland He and my buddy named The peninsula had some fights with him. He made my buddy The Peninsula delete his nation and start a new one. But im not telling who his new nation is. Conflict with a Viridian Entente memeber Me and my friend which had to start cybernations all over beacuse of a certain fella named England 932 AD. Me and my friend had wanted to join the Viridian Entente so we contacted another member whos name i forgot. H e told me and my friend i could join but we had to make an application at the virdian Entente website. So we did and a bout a week later England 932 AD said me and my friend where ghosts. At first i didn't know what a ghost was in cybernations so i looked it up. A member who is an alliance but did not ask permission or register on the alliances website. So i then told him we were not ghosts but he diddnt belive us. He then sent both me and my friend to anarchy. We both started another new nation and thats all. Allys of 3DS fans Hispanic Peak Pacific America Reghar73 Other Pages Zachary Bowers(President) David Tayler(Vice President)